


A "special" lesson

by TSihek



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My answer to Farfalla's and Dale's Challenge: Write a story including hot, steamy sex, h/c where someone is rescued, and sex toys. I handed this over to my muse and she made a *special* shore leave out of it. Just have a look. - First published in 5/2006</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A *special* lesson   
> Parts: 3   
> Autor: T'Sihek   
> Series: TOS Pairing: K/S   
> Rating: angst, h/c, NC-17   
> Summary: My answer to Farfalla's and Dale's Challenge: Write a story including hot, steamy sex, h/c where someone is rescued, and sex toys. I handed this over to my muse and she made a *special* shore leave out of it. Just have a look.   
> Beta: Phoebe. She really improved it by helping me with ideas and tips. Thanks for that. *HUG*   
> Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom own the boys and girls of Star Trek. The rest is mine and there is nothing earned with it - except fun.   
> Warning: This story includes angst, hurt/comfort and explicit male/male sex. Don't read further if you're too young or offended by that.   
> First published in 5/2006

~ A special lesson ~  
Part 1

"Let's go, Spock."

"Why? I thought you're enjoying yourself in this bar?"

"Not at all. Or to be correct: No longer since those two men over there keep staring at you all the time. I don't like it."

Spock turned his head and shot a glance over at them. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know them, so let them stare. I belong to you."

He smiled his just-for-Jim-reserved-half-smile and took Kirk's hand under the table. Then he looked around. There were several crewmen from the Enterprise, but no one seemed to notice them.

So Spock decided it was time to override another of those rigorous rules he had been used to follow before he became Kirk's lover and bondmate.  
He lifted Kirk's hand to his lips and kissed the fingertips.

Kirk's eyes widened in surprise. He knew how much Spock disliked the display of intimacy in public. So he was completely stunned when Spock topped his recent action by bending over and kissing him.

He could feel Spock's amusement through their shared bond and had to hide sudden laughter. "Spock, you're great! You still manage to surprise me."

Spock just lifted an eyebrow and took the last gulp of his drink. "So let's go. What about a walk on the beach?"

Kirk leaned back and laughed out loud. "Do you have some hidden thoughts, Spock?"

"Hidden thoughts? What do you refer to?"

Kirk grinned. "Well... a walk on the beach can also be misunderstood... as an invitation to some special activities."

"I see. Well... it's up to you how you may read my words." Spock rose and left a perplexed Starfleet captain behind, while he went to pay the bill.

~ * ~

Although Seran VII was a famous shore leave planet, nearly no one seemed to be interested in the beautiful landscapes and the multifarious flora and fauna the planet hosted. The multicultural guests preferred to spend their time and money in the pubs, bars, casinos and brothels of the two big cities lying near the beaches of the only habitable continent.

The dark blue water of Seran's oceans were too cold to swim and so the beach was anything butcrowded.

It was exactly what the two starfleet officers wanted. Silently they climbed down the small path, which led through the cliffs down to the beach.  
A gorgeous landscape greeted them. On the one side were huge, almost snow-white cliffs partly grown over with some small, dry-looking bushes and silvery grass fighting against the harsh winds. On the other side the dark blue water; its waves topped by white foam. And between, the light blue and gray sand of the narrow beach.

Just walking, they let the breeze dishevel their hair and the sun warm up their skin.  
They didn't need to talk. Their bond wide open, they just enjoyed their spare time together, without the usual responsibilities and restrictions they were used to living with on board their ship.

Suddenly Spock noticed a dark area in the cliffs in front of them. He called Kirk's attention to it.

"Hmm.. looks like a cave or something like that. Let's go and have a look."  
Curious as ever, Kirk didn't wait for a reply. He knew Spock would follow him.

A few minutes later they stood in front of what, in fact, was indeed a cave.

The entrance was big enough to allow them to stand without discomfort. Two passages led deeper into the cave, seeming also wide enough to be easily explored but there was not enough light to go further safely .

Kirk glanced at Spock. "I wish I knew where those passages led."

Spock nodded. He, too, was a scientist and explorer and curiosity was almost the only emotion he allowed himself.  
"I know a small shop not far away from here. Maybe we can get some portable lights there."

"Well, then don't let us waste time," Kirk grinned adventurously.

~ * ~

Spock led them to the shop he had visited on the first day of their shore leave, two weeks ago. He had needed something special, but to assure his anonymity, he had checked to make certain the particular kind of shop he had in mind was far enough away from the cities.

Now he hoped, the trader wouldn't remember him.  
His hopes weren't fulfilled.  
When they entered the only half lit shop, the trader greeted him with a wide grin and waved while he continued talking to an elderly woman.

Kirk noticed it and whispered to Spock: "You've been here before?"

Spock swallowed and tried to hide his discomfort. "Yes. I needed some applications for certain special research I am conducting.

"Special research? Something concerning your tasks as Science officer? Then you could have ordered it through the official way."

"No, nothing like that." The idea of ordering that through official channels nearly made Spock blush. "No. It is a private matter."

"A private matter? May I ask...?"

Spock almost sighed in relief when the trader finally finished his discussion with the elderly woman and turned around.  
A wide grin spread over the stout face.

"Mr. Vulcan again. Do you need some more toys in order to...?"

"No." Spock interrupted him, very calm and very controlled. Kirk glanced at him, curious, but said nothing.  
"We need some portable lights."

Busy, the trader turned to huge shelves, covered with dust and uncountable boxes in different colors and sizes. While searching, he asked: "May I ask why you need portable lights?"

Spock and Kirk exchanged a glance and Kirk addressed the trader: "Down on the beach there is a cave in the cliffs. We'd like to do some exploration."

"Ah... there they are!" The trader bent down and picked two ancient looking flashlights out of a dusty box. "The cave.... I see. Well there is nothing to say against it. But be careful. There have been several minor earthquakes in the last couple of weeks. It’s possible the stability of the cave walls may have been compromised by the seismic activity."

Kirk nodded and checked the flashlights. They seemed to work well. "Okay, we’ll buy those two. Could you tell us more about the cave? Is there something interesting inside?"

"Hmm... if you like to see some beautiful crystal formations you should choose the right passage. The left one leads to a small lake. But it's also water from the ocean. You neither can swim in it nor drink it. So I would prefer the right passage. And again: Be careful!"

Kirk nodded. "We promise to keep that in mind."

~ * ~

Leaving the store, Kirk glanced at Spock. "Toys?"

Spock tried to pretend he hadn't heard the question. But Kirk kept grinning at him.  
"C'mon on. Please tell me what toys the trader meant," he begged.

The Vulcan sighed. "I bought some toys for private research."

"What sort of toys?" Kirk wasn't sure if this was completely innocent or not. In the shop he had noticed both sorts of toys: those for children and *those* for adults only.   
Again he glanced at Spock. But his features were closed and so was the bond. He sighed and accepted Spock’s refusal to tell him more.  
At once, the bond re-opened and a warm rush of love greeted him.

~ * ~

Then they reached the cave again. Without any discussion they decided to explore the right passage first.  
The floor of the passage was dry and sandy, the ceiling high enough to stand comfortably. It was obvious the cave was often visited. When they went deeper, the air became perceptibly colder.

Kirk stopped and turned to his companion.  
"Are you chilly?"

Spock shook his head. "Not yet. But I suggest we shouldn't spent too much time inside the cave."

"Agreed. I don't want you to became ill." With his flashlight he pointed ahead. "I think the passage is opening to a chamber. Maybe we reached our target?"

"Let's go on and have a look."

They, indeed, had reached the promised chamber.  
Stunned, they admired the view of millions of small crystals covering the walls of the chamber. Their flashlights made the crystals glistening and glowing, sparkling on the sandy ground with all imaginable colors.  
Slowly, the two men walked around the chamber. They didn't speak, but through their bond they shared their amazement and pleasure.

"Is it okay, to stay some time here?" Kirk asked, knowing how fast Spock got cold. But he wanted to enjoy the wonderful view a bit longer.

"If you share some of your body heat with me," Spock flirted and came close to Kirk.

"Never tell me again you don't kid!" Kirk laughed and pulled his bondmate close, kissing him. He knew how much Spock liked to be kissed and he took every chance to do it, completely addicted to the unique taste of the Vulcan.  
Soon, the gorgeous crystals were forgotten and their kiss deepened, rising desire and passion in them.

Without breaking the kiss, they sank down on the sand with eager hands pushing clothes out of the way to reach bare skin.  
One of them moaned and they rolled over the sand, lost in their mutual desire. Ignoring the fact they could probably be disturbed by other visitors, they stripped and started to explore each other’s body.

Kirk arched his back and moaned when Spock started to kiss and nibble his way down the cooler body in an almost agonizing slow manner. He steadied the trembling human with his hands, enjoying every second of their lovemaking.

Eventually he reached the fully engorged shaft, wet with precum and waiting for his attention.  
Spock looked up. He met Kirk’s entreating gaze. Trembling, himself, with need to *taste* his beloved, he slowly bent down and engulfed as much as he could, never breaking from the other’s gaze. The focused light of the flashlights, lying forgotten in the sand, made the crystals on the ceiling glow. Their reflections mirrored in the hazel eyes and let them sparkle.

Spock was sure he never would forget this special view. He could sense Kirk's arousal building with his. He intensified his attention, kissed and sucked, as he knew Kirk liked it.  
It didn't take long and Kirk cried out in pleasure, arching his back as much as he could, burying his hands in Spock’s silky hair.  
A warm shot of bittersweet semen filled Spock’s throat and he swallowed as much as he could, feeling his own climax increasing faster than he was able to control.  
Suddenly, Kirk reached for him and started stroking his sensitive organ. Spock closed his eyes and let himself fall into the exquisite sensations Kirk had taught him to enjoy.

~ * ~

Spent and content, they laid in each other’s arms, kissing tenderly. But soon, Spock couldn't ignore the cold air any longer.

Kirk rose and handed Spock's tunic over to him. "Time to leave, I guess."

Spock just nodded and put on his uniform, and so did Kirk. They picked up their flashlights, when Spock suddenly froze.

"Jim! I can sense... Hurry up. We have to leave immediately!"

"What is it? An earthquake again?"

"Yes. Hurry! We don't have much time."

As fast as they could they ran back into the passage, to escape.  
But fate had other plans.

~ * ~

*Pain* was the first sensation Spock had when he slowly came back to consciousness; *disorientation* was the second.

Slowly - because his aching head told him it was better not to move fast - he looked around. He still was in the cave. But there was no sign of the formerly well-hewn passage.  
Huge stones, sand and rubble filled its place.

There was not much dust in the air, Spock noted absently. But this observation led him to another one: a significant amount of time had to have passed since...

Since what?

He closed the eyes. Where to start? He could sense some injuries and decided to concentrate on them first. Starting there, he noticed the warm feeling of blood, trickling down from a serious wound on his back. He tried, but he couldn't reach it.

The movement brought a broken rib to his attention. Alarmed, he began to search for more damages.  
He was almost relieved, when a deep flesh-wound on his right leg was the only still unnoticed injury he found. Sudden dizziness warned him he had lost a concerning amount of blood.

 

As fast as he could, he removed his tunic and tore it into strips. Then he bandaged the wound on his leg and firmly fixed his broken rib. The wound on his back was out of his reach. He put a bandage over it as well as possible, but he realized it wasn't enough to stop the bleeding.

The alarming slowness of his brain told him there must be another serious injury. Concussion was the most logical guess, especially when he added his headache. He also still felt dizzy and sick.

Spock sat back and tried to remember, why he was in this place and what had happened. Slowly and jumbled at first the memory came back.  
Jim... he had been with him... they had been on shore leave and they had visited this cave.. the passage... the chamber decorated with crystals... their shared passion... then the danger of the imminent earthquake. Their attempt to escape... and then...

Spock buried his face in his hands. Suddenly everything was back in his mind. They had been running through the passage, when the earthquake started. They had been almost unable to walk or even to run. But they had tried.

Then a huge boulder had crashed down in front of them, leaving only a small hole to climb through. It had looked very dangerous, but they have had no other chance. It had been very high above, close to the ceiling. He, Spock, could have reached it by jumping, but Kirk could not. So Spock had helped him to reach it.  
Kirk had climbed through and had turned around in order to assist Spock with a helping hand, when suddenly stones, splinter and sand came down from the ceiling like an avalanche.  
Spock had had to retreat. He had seen Kirk's desperation and then...

Spock sighed. The avalanche had reached him and he remembered being almost buried by it. It seemed to be a miracle that he was still alive. Now he knew the cause of his injuries.

He still could feel the trickle of blood on his back and the bandage he had put on his leg, was stained with blood. He felt weakened from the blood loss and he didn't have to try to know he had no chance of freeing himself by clearing away the heap of rubble blocking the passage.

He knew he would have almost no chance to survive with no water and the serious flesh-wounds, not to mention running out of air and the cold.  
No one except the trader knew they had gone to this cave. No one would look for them for the next three days, when they were expected to be back from shore leave.  
But that wasn't what frightened him.

The not-knowing about Kirk's fate made him desperate. His concussion made it unable for him to concentrate on the mental bond.  
He tried hard. Once, twice... but he couldn't sense anything where the bond was supposed to be. He didn't have the courage to think about the logical conclusion: the bond had been torn, which meant Kirk was dead.

Trembling with cold, pain and the aching emotions of loneliness and desperation, he curled himself up in a fetal position to keep as much of his body heat as he could.  
That was everything he could do.

Slowly he closed his eyes, diverting himself from reality by remembering what he had had with Kirk.

~ * ~


	2. Part 2

~ A special lesson ~  
Part 2

 

  
"NO!"  
Kirk furiously retreated. He could see and sense Spock's shock, when the avalanche reached him. He felt the sudden pain, when a bolder hit him in the back, ripping the uniform and tearing skin and flesh apart.  
He felt the sharp ache when another stone hit the other’s chest and a rib was broken.

And then... suddenly... a rush of heat and pain and then... darkness... stillness... nothing.

"NO!" He screamed again, almost sobbing.

The earthquake reached another peak and he was thrown off his feet. The ground beneath him trembled and bucked like a wily horse and he had a hard time to prevent himself from being seriously injured.  
Another part of the ceiling came down and bathed him in dust and splinter.

Pulling his tunic in front of nose and mouth and breathing through the material, he tried to keep his lungs free from the dust. He was only partly successful.  
When his surroundings calmed down and the dust subsided, he again started to reach the hole he had climbed through a few minutes ago.

It wasn't there.

Kirk became very calm.  
That was one of the advantages he took from his shared bond with Spock: Being able to also draw upon the strong self-discipline of the Vulcan, he now could control his own temper much better than before.  
He concentrated on the facts and the abilities he was left with.  
First, he was separated from Spock by a huge heap of rubble.  
Second, they both were trapped in a cave and only one person - the trader of the small shop - knew them to be here.  
Third - after a short look and a brief examination - he wasn't injured, if he chose to ignore some scratches and contusions.  
Fourth - and that made his fate almost bearable - there seemed to be another way out right in front of him, opened by the earthquake.  
Fifth, he noticed he had lost his communicator, but he still had his flashlight.  
Sixth, he had to act!

Filled with new energy he started to clear up his way through the heap of rubble back to Spock. He was not sure what exactly Spock's status was. But knowing very well he also would have died from a completely torn bond, there still was hope somewhere inside him.

Soon, his fingers were bleeding and he gasped for air because of the dust he was raising. But he didn't stop. Time could be running out for Spock. He could think of nothing else.

A sudden rush of pain let him gasp when he felt the partly torn mental bond to Spock come to life again. Although it was difficult to concentrate, he could sense the weak presence of his bondmate.  
He was not completely mind-blind as most of the Terrans but Spock had just started to introduce him with the mindrules and disciplines he needed if he wanted to act independent from Spock in their mental bond.

Desperately he reached for his beloved, called him over and over again through their link. But Spock kept silent and eventually retreated. It almost seemed as if he hadn't noticed him at all.

Exhausted and with a hammering headache, Kirk sat down and just rested. He needed a few minutes to recreate his energy.  
He was not sure, what those odd feelings and sensations meant, he could sense through the now very slowly increasing bond.

But he had the proof Spock was alive!

When he turned round, he noticed a small dark hole. As fast as he could, he went on clearing away his way. Agonizingly slow, the hole became big enough to push his head and a hand with the flashlight through it.

All he could see was another heap of stones and rubble in a pitch-dark chamber. He was about to pull his hand holding the flashlight back when the light hit something blue. At once new energy filled him and he had a closer look.

Yes. Spock was lying there, curled like a small child. He had torn his blue uniform tunic to stripes and bandaged some injures with it. The black shirt and the black trouser he still wore, both covered with dust, made him almost invisible in the dark surroundings.

"Spock," Kirk called him. There was no answer and no sign he had been heard at all.

"Spock!" Fear knocked on Kirk's mind. What, if Spock was too seriously injured? He could sense flashes of pain from his bondmate.

Carefully to not cause another avalanche, Kirk extended the hole and finally could manage to climb through. He slid down the rubble. Arriving at Spock's side, he looked back. With a deep sigh he thanked his fate for letting him find exact the same hole he first had climbed through. He would have had no chance to pass by the huge boulder beneath.

Tenderly he touched the pale cheek of his bondmate.  
"Spock? Can you hear me? I'm here."

First, there was nothing. Then a small tremble told Kirk, Spock was on his way back to consciousness. Opening the bond wide, he could almost see Spock, turning away from the black velvet of unconsciousness.  
In his imagination he was holding out a helping hand and Spock took it weakly, allowing Kirk to lead him back. The Vulcan didn't speak or act in any way. Just obeyed Kirk's leadership.

Then they were back and Kirk helped the gasping and coughing Vulcan as well as he could.  
"Ssshhh, Spock. Try to breath slowly. There must he half of the beach down in your lungs."

"No," Spock managed to gasp between coughing fits. "No sand or dust... just some liquid."

"Liquid? But here is no...?"

Kirk got his answer, when Spock spat out some blood.

"What the hell...? Are your lungs perforated?"

Spock just leaned against Kirk, desperately needing the affirmation of his presence.  
"Yes... it seems so... one rib is broken."

He closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the feelings Kirk's sudden appearance had caused. Kirk smiled, when he felt them through their bond.  
He embraced his bondmate and kissed him on the dusty hair.

"I'm here, Spock. No need to be frightened or desperate. And I'm also happy and relieved to find you still alive," he spoke out what Spock wasn't able to formulate.

Neither of them could tell how much time had passed by. They just sat there and held each other.  
Then Kirk noticed the wet shirt.  
"You're bleeding, Spock! We have to hurry out of here. You need medical help."

Spock sighed. "I knew, Jim. But my leg is also injured and I'm weakened by the loss of blood and a concussion. I'm not sure if I'm able to climb or even walk."

"I'll help you. You can't stay here. I'm not sure how stable the cave walls are. The risk is much too high."

Spock raised an eyebrow and almost smiled. "Isn't it my task to tell the degree of probability?"

That earned him a worried gaze from Kirk. "I think, you're much more exhausted than you think, Spock. Do you realize the danger we're still in?"

"What danger? We're together and we're alive. Nothing else is..." Spock stopped and stared at Kirk, suddenly realizing his own status.

"You're right, Jim. Concussion sometimes has a confusing effect on the mind of a Vulcan. You have to guide me for I'm not sure to act rationally"

"Okay. Then try to stand up. I'll help you to climb up this heap of rubble and through the hole. I'm afraid there's no other way out of here."

It took them a lot of time to climb up to the small hole. Spock started to moan low with pain when he eventually could no longer control the flashes of pain their climbing caused. Twice he nearly passed out again, but Kirk slapped him in the face to prevent him from that.

Then they reached the hole.  
It was difficult for Spock to climb through but nevertheless he tried it.  
Kirk sighed with relief, when suddenly a pair of hands appeared and pulled Spock to the other side.  
He also was helped to climb through. Arriving on the other side of the heap he noticed the trader and two security guards form the Enterprise.  
McCoy also was there, already fixing up Spock.

Kirk turned to the trader. "You informed the security guards? I own you my life and the life of my First officer and bondmate."

The trader just nodded. "The two guards just had entered my shop, when another earthquake happened. I was worried about you two, because this time the peaks were much stronger than ever before. When I recognized the similar fleet-emblems on your uniforms and on theirs, I asked them if they would accompany me down to the caves to have a look for you both. When I described you and your companion they called for the doctor and then we hurried down here."

"It was the best thing you ever could have done. I'll make sure you receive a reward."

A wide grin appeared on the trader's face. "That's not necessary. I've got all I want."  
Then he glanced over to Spock.  
"He's your bondmate?" he asked curiously but not unfriendly.

"Yes. Why do...?"

The trader gestured him to be quiet. "The greatest reward, I can get, is the knowing I've made someone happy. And I think it won't need much to make that Vulcan over there happy. Maybe even both of you, when I guessed the intentions of your Vulcan friend correctly."  
He reached in a hidden pocket of his wide tunic and handed a small flacon with special oil over to Kirk.  
"There will perhaps be some surprises for you when you two are back on your ship. Don't disappoint your lover."  
And grinning like a Cheshire-cat he turned and made his way out of the new passage.

For a moment, Kirk just stood there completely stunned. Then he remembered Spock. He rushed to his side.

"How is he, Bones?"

"Better. I fixed the broken rib. One lung is perforated. The dust in the cave made him close some inner membranes in his nose to keep him from inhaling sand and dust. It's something like those hidden eyelid, you remember? Because of that, his lungs are completely clean. That made it easier for me to close the perforation.  
The injury in the leg is just a flesh wound, and so is the wound on his back. The constant bleeding cleaned the wounds. Back on board I'll fix them with the dermolaser.  
The concussion concerns me much more. In the moment I can't reach him but he isn't really unconscious. Damned vulcan biology and mental hocus-pocus!"

The doctor kept grumbling and murmuring while he fixed up the injuries to make it easier to prevent Spock from additional pain when he was transported out of the cave.  
Kirk smiled. This was so typical for McCoy: Hiding his concern and sometimes fear for his friends behind a mask of gruffness and professionalism.

Tenderly, he reached for one of the unusually cold hands of his beloved.  
McCoy gave him a swift look. "Err... I think you shouldn't touch him now. I guess his mental barriers are wide open and he will sense every thought and emotion at the moment."

"Don't worry, Bones. It's okay. He just dozed off in some sort of healing trance."

McCoy just glanced at them, but didn't comment at all. Later, there would be time enough for some answers.  
He gestured the waiting security guards to pick up Spock and carry him through the new passage out of the cave. They did as they'd been told and Kirk and McCoy followed.

~ * ~

Back on the ship, the first thing Kirk was ordered to do by McCoy, was to make full use of the shower and then turn back to let him look after his wounds.  
Kirk obeyed, but he hurried up to return to Spock. He could sense his still present desperation and longing for him.

When he returned to sickbay about fifteen minutes later, McCoy hadn't yet finished cleaning and closing the deep flesh-wounds. The doctor just gestured him to the next biobed.

"Lay down. Do you feel sick or dizzy?" he asked almost absently.

"No, not at all. I'm not hurt, just a few scratches and contusions. How is Spock?"

"Still unconscious. But I can't tell if it is some sort of healing trance or real unconsciousness. I closed all wounds and fixed the broken rib. A few hours of rest and he'll be fit again."

He looked up and glanced at Kirk. "You both had plenty of good luck, as I can tell. That adventure could have ended very badly. What did you think, when the trader informed you about the risks of the unstable cave walls and the earthquakes? Not very much, I guess."

Kirk sighed and tried to look guilty. "Okay, okay, you're right. We both weren't very careful. But we've been curious and the trader told us about a beautiful crystal chamber."

"A crystal chamber," McCoy grumbled. "You both risked your life for the view of a crystal chamber! Was it worth the risk?"

"Yes, it was. And please stop your sarcasm. Spock had to endure enough, and so did I."

McCoy took a last look on the bioscanner on the wall above the biobed, sighing, not really content at all, and turned to Kirk.

"Okay. Let's have a look on you."  
He scanned Kirk with his Feinberger. "No serious injuries. Just some bruises."

"As I said."

"Are you the doctor or is it me? Don't tell me about my responsibilities. Just look after yours!"

Kirk flinched. "Hey. Please stop dressing me down. It was hard enough to sense Spock's emanations."

"Spock's em... ? I think it's time for some answers."  
McCoy fetched a chair and sat down beside Kirk. "Okay. You can start your confession."

"There is nothing to confess. Spock and I wanted to tell you after the shore leave."

"I'd like to know it now. Whatever it is, you both have been hiding from me. In fact, it is something that changes Spock's mental readings. My medotricorder can't interpret the data and that can become very dangerous for Spock.  
Be glad he wasn't injured seriously at all. A few more hours, and it could have been very difficult to save his life. Facts concerning his physical and mental state have to be told at once to the CMO, you know!"  
McCoy was angry and he made no effort to hide it.

Kirk sighed. "You're right, Bones. Please excuse us for not telling you at once. But we... well... we just have to be sure we did right. And we needed time to become familiar with it."  
He glanced at Spock. Closing his eyes and concentrating on the thin link, he could sense his agreement.  
He took a deep breath.  
"A few weeks ago we figured out that there is more between us than *just* friendship. We stopped beating about the bush and confessed our mutual love for each other. That night we became lovers. At once a mental bond started to form. It increased rapidly while time passed by."

"So you're bondmates," McCoy murmured. "My congratulations. I guessed something like that and I had to admit it doesn't surprise me at all.  
*Everyone* could see the sheer love between you two and I think I can also tell you now about the running bets about the time when you two will became a couple."

"Running bets? About...?" Kirk was stunned and glanced at McCoy's wide grin.

"Running bets. About you two."

Kirk laid back and laughed out loud. "Neither of us had guessed something like that."  
Still smiling he looked at McCoy. "Why does the fact being us a couple influence your scanners?"

"I guess it's the mental bond. Spock's cerebral radiations have changed and are mixed with some other, foreign data. When I'll check it, it will probably turn out to be yours."  
Curiously he bent forward. "Could you sense him, now, at this moment?"

"Yes. He's still in a light, healing trance. Somewhere between sleeping, unconsciousness and high concentration. Don't ask me how he performs this. He just does."

McCoy rose, turned to Spock and checked him once more. Then he adjusted the bioscanner. At once, the data changed and again made some sense for the doctor.  
"Well, that's a bit better. Now I just have a chance to interpret his data."

"How long does he have to stay?"

"Three hours at minimum, better four. And he stays! I know him well enough to know he won't give himself the time to recover enough, if I dismiss him too soon."

Kirk sighed. "Can I stay with him? Because of his concussion he couldn't reach for me through our bond and he thought I was dead. He still needs the affirmation I'm here with him."

"You may stay, if it really helps him to relax. But make sure you also rest."

Kirk just nodded, got up, fetched the chair and sat down next to Spock. He took one of the slender hands. Caressing the palm he studied the slowly relaxing features.

McCoy watched them for a while, silently and content with those good news. Then he left them to their privacy.

~ * ~

When Spock woke up some hours later, he found Kirk still sitting in the chair. Sleeping exhausted, he had laid his head and one arm on the biobed next to Spock, still holding his hand.

"Jim?" Spock whispered.  
He smiled briefly, when the hazel eyes flew open and greeted him.

"Are you better?" Kirk rose and bent over his lover. Gently he ordered some of the disheveled bangs.

"Yes. McCoy did a good job with the injuries. Only the one on my back still hurts a bit. It was very deep and near the spine. I'll have to be careful for some time."

"We both have to be careful," Kirk smiled and kissed him. Then he stretched his cramped muscles. He poured a glass of water for Spock and helped him to drink it.

Spock laid back and glanced at his bondmate. "I can sense you're hungry, Jim. Please eat something. I'm still tired and I think it would be the best to sleep some time."

"Is it okay, if I leave you? I'm not sure if you now can sense me enough?"

"I can. The concussion is gone, thanks to McCoy. I just need some sleep now."

"Okay. So sleep well. I'll be back soon." Kirk bent down, gave him a short kiss and tenderly touched the melting points on Spock’s temple. Then he left sickbay.

~ * ~

When Kirk returned half an hour later, he found Spock's bed empty.

"I dismissed him to his quarters. His injuries are healed completely and everything he now needs is rest and some sleep," McCoy told him when he asked for Spock.

"And ... err... does he have to rest strictly all the time or is some action also permitted?"

The request earned him a strange look from the doctor.  
"He didn't have to rest--strictly. But there is one order: Not too much action for him. The muscles in his back and his leg have been severely injured and still are a bit weak for activities like those I suspect you have in mind.  
Don't forget that. I'm sure he won't refuse you, if you ask. I know how persuasive you can be. So it's your responsibility not to harm him!"

Kirk nodded. "I promise to be careful," and, as he saw the threatening look, he added: "No wild activities for him."

McCoy tapped his shoulder. "Well, then join him. I'm sure he's already waiting for you." His wide grin accompanied Kirk, when he left sickbay.

~ * ~


	3. Part 3

~ A special lesson ~  
Part 3

 

A few minutes later Kirk entered Spock's quarters. Silently he tiptoed to the sleeping area and sat down next to his sleeping bondmate.   
Spock seems to be caught in a nightmare. His head swung from side to side, his hands were searching on the cover and on his forehead there were droplets of sweat. 

"Spock!" Kirk caught the restless hands in a tight grip. "Spock, wake up. You're dreaming."

Spock froze and his eyes flew open.   
"Jim!" He sighed in relief and relaxed visibly. "I dreamt you were still in that cave, trapped by the huge boulders."

"I'm here with you, Spock. We both are safe now."  
He kissed the still trembling fingers.   
"Should I add some of that relaxing incense to your meditation lamp? I think it will help you to rest."

"Yes. Do that. You know where I store it?" 

"In the small drawer next to the lamp, I guess." 

"You know my habits very well, Jim. It is there."  
Spock watched his bondmate walking to the said drawer and open it. Suddenly he caught his breath when something came into his mind. 

It was too late. Spock closed his eyes and felt his ears became hot. He was sure, they were *glowing* green. 

Kirk added the incense to the meditation lamp and at once a spicy scent filled the air. He inhaled deeply and smiled, when he recognized a small hint of cinnamon and sandalwood. He knew very well both to be aphrodisiacs to Vulcans. Spock must have added those two ingredients to the almost neutral oil.   
/Does this mean, he is ready for more action than we shared till now?/ he thought while putting back the small flacon into the drawer. He almost had closed it, when something caught his attention. 

He hesitated at first. But then his curiosity won and he took the small open box out of the drawer. 

Spock didn't dare to look at Kirk, when he felt him sitting down again next to him. He waited for the next move, but Kirk kept silent.   
Slowly Spock opened his eyes and met the smiling hazel gaze. 

"I didn't know you use something like this. I guess, these are the *toys* you bought in the small shop near the beach?"   
Kirk lifted the box a bit. 

Spock decided that honesty would be the best policy. "I used those sex toys in order to make myself more familiar with the feeling of... "   
His voice broke off. To think or do something like that was much easier than to talk about, he discovered. Embarrassed, he stared on a point next to Kirk's shoulder. 

Kirk smiled and bent forward. He kissed the soft lips of his lover and then caressed one of the beautiful ears. Spock trembled, when he reached the sensitive tip.   
"You mean 'the feeling of being fucked'?" Kirk whispered.   
Spock froze at once and drew back. He stared at Kirk as indignant as never before. He wasn't sure if he liked this particular description of those activities but he couldn't ignore a sudden heat building in his groin. 

Kirk smiled even wider. "Don't look at me that way, Spock. The sensations those toys can produce can be very... hm... exquisite."

Spock still just stared at him, now clearly disbelieving.   
Kirk understood. 

"You didn't like it?"

Slowly Spock shook his head. 

"That can be changed easily. But one more question first... or better two." Again Kirk took one slender hand in his and started to caress the sensitive palm.   
"First: Did you use lubrication?"

"No. I didn't know it is necessary."

Kirk held back a sigh. /No wonder he didn't like it,/ he thought.   
"Okay. And the second one..." He bent forwards and kissed 'his Vulcan'. "Do you trust me?"

There was no hesitation in Spock’s gaze nor in his answering kiss. "I trust you in everything and every time, T'hy’la."

Kirk smiled and put the box on the floor next to the bed. "We still are off-duty and we have a little more than a few days shore leave left to us.. So there is plenty of time to further explore. If you want to, of course. And if you feel strong enough.   
Our doctor warned me to be very careful with you. In fact he forbade almost every action for you. So it seems a good idea to give you a special lesson, teaching you how those toys can be used."

As an answer, Spock threw away his doubts, embraced him and laid him next to himself. Hungry lips started to explore the willing mouth of his Human and Spock welcomed the sensations the touches of Jim's hands caused in his body. 

Kirk sighed in relief. Spock hadn't been familiar at all with things like touching, kissing or even sex when their friendship deepened and reached this new level a few weeks ago. Since then, the Vulcan had not only learned to accept the sexual needs of his bondmate but also to accept his own wishes and feelings.   
With one exception: He still drew back, when Kirk tries to touch him there. He explained to Kirk he'd like to learn to also enjoy that form of intimacy but the idea of being penetrated still made him awkward and nervous.  
But he soon became fond of kissing. 

Kirk enjoyed the sensations when the hot lips and tongue nibbled at his throat. 

"There are too much clothes," Spock murmured and started to remove his lover's uniform. Spock only wore one of those ugly sickbay overalls. But they had one advantage: one could get undressed very fast. So soon both men were completely naked. 

Kirk took the chance to watch the beautiful body of his bondmate. He always liked to watch the feline grace of his movements, the hidden strength in the elegant gestures so typical for Spock. 

Spock just lay on his back and let Jim look. He discovered those looks to have a fascinating effect on him: they were arousing to him. Just the knowledge of Jim's adoration was enough to set his nerves in flame. They let him feel beloved and even sexy.  
The thoughts and feelings he could sense through their shared bond only increased the effect even more. 

Suddenly Kirk rose. "Don't leave. I’ll be back immediately."  
Spock watched him, puzzled when he went to their shared bathroom and came back the next second with a small flacon. 

At once, the toys were back on his mind and a mixture of embarrassment, curiosity and arousal rushed through his body. 

Then Kirk was back next to him, a promising smile on his face.   
"Relax, Spock. I promise, it won't hurt and you will enjoy it. Just do what I ask for."

Spock nodded. 

Kirk decided to start slowly. Tenderly he took one of the warm hands and started kissing the tips and the palm. He caressed, kissed and licked his way up to the elbow and explored the strong but lean muscles on the upper arm and the shoulder. 

Spock started to moan when his collarbones got the same attention. Then Kirk started the same way with the other arm till he reached the sensitive spot at Spock's throat, he had discovered a week ago.   
The Vulcan threw back his head and strong arms pressed Kirk against the lean body. 

"Easy, Spock. We've time enough," Kirk murmured and kissed once more the slightly swollen lips. His own body trembled in anticipation and he had to take some deep breaths in order to calm down himself. Just the thought of what he was going to do with Spock, carried him near the edge. /And I'm just caressing the arms!/ he thought amused. 

Now, in wide circles, he stroked through the smooth hair on Spock's chest, gently touching the already waiting nipples. Each caress earned him a soft moan from his beloved and sent little shivers of pure delight down his own spine.

Slowly he worked his way down until he reached the navel. Spock gave a small whimper and Kirk couldn't resist, knowing how much the Vulcan liked it. He bent forwards and filled the small hollow with the tip of his tongue. 

Spock caught his breath. His muscles tightened and he buried his hands in Jim's golden hair. He knew from his experiences during the last weeks that it wouldn’t be long until he couldn't control the sensations rushing through his body.  
He welcomed the tingles of lust, the flames of desire leaking over his nerves and almost burning away every cell of his entire body. But still he can't let himself go completely in the sensations. Still there was his strong self-control and self-discipline. 

Kirk kissed the flat belly and rested his cheek on the smooth warm skin. He inhaled deeply the unique scent which was Spock. 

The already fully aroused sex greeted him when he kissed his way deeper. But he ignored it. Through the bond he could sense Spock still being nervous and much too controlled to relax completely. 

Kirk left the trembling body - which made Spock moan in disappointment - and reached for the sinewy feet. As he guessed, the toes and the soles were as sensitive as the hands. 

Spock tried to reach for him, but Kirk managed to escape the searching hands while he kissed and nibbled his way up to the knees. Then he looked up.   
It was a great sight: His always-controlled Vulcan trembling with need, the eyes half closed, the lips swollen from kisses, his hands searching for Jim's body to touch, and the fully engorged shaft leaking the first promising droplets.

Kirk couldn't resist. He stretched up and, soft like a breeze, he kissed the wet tip. The warm, spicy taste filled his mouth and made him moan.   
/Oh god! How I like this taste! Sweet and hot the same time and traces of copper mixed with something so unique I've got no name for it. It's as if I taste Vulcan's deserts and feel the hot vulcan sun burning in my veins,/ Kirk thought, caught in the moment.

"Jim... please... I..." Spock threw his head back and cried out, no time to honor Kirk's poetic musings.   
Kirk had kissed him like this before but every time he again was surprised at the strong reaction of his body to this special caress. He could sense traces of Kirk's feelings and thoughts through their connection and he knew he needed much more of that.

"Jim! I need to touch you." 

Kirk smiled and moaned when a flush of pure desire washed over his nerves through their bond. He knew what Spock meant but this time he had another idea. 

"Shhhh... relax, Spock. This time I will show you something new", he whispered while he reached for the small flacon. 

Spock froze and his breath caught when drops of cold oil ran over the hot skin of his loins and deeper between his wide spread legs. 

"Try to relax your muscles, Spock. I won't hurt you."

Kirk waited until he saw the comprehension in Spock’s face. Immediately, Spock tensed again, but nodded and took a deep breath. 

Kirk snuggled against his lover and kissed him deeply and tenderly. With one hand he caressed the soft skin of the lightly furred sac. Gently, he played with the small hard balls. He knew Spock liked this although the Vulcan never told him. The way he gasped and pressed himself against Kirk's hand told him enough. 

Carefully and tentatively, he stretched his fingers and probed at those delicate membranes he had never touched before. He could feel Spock stir, but he distracted him by kissing and caressing the sensitive fingers with his other hand. 

Spock gasped and arched his back involuntarily, when he felt one gentle intruder entering his body. He turned his face away from Kirk’s kisses, concentrating alone on those new sensations.   
The oil Kirk used before made it easy to glide into the small entrance and Spock felt no pain. Just a rush of heat and desire. 

He moaned and tried to impale himself even more. He ached for more of the sensations. This experience couldn’t be compared to those he had had with his toys.

Catching Spock's last thought, Kirk suddenly laughed and buried his face in Spock's shoulder. "Oh beloved," he murmured amused. "You've got no idea. I just started to help you relaxing the sphincter."

It took Spock some time - exact 2.1 seconds - to understand what Kirk meant.   
"But it.. you feel good."   
He sighed disappointed when Kirk withdraw his finger. 

"Really?" Kirk teased and kissed him once more. "Then I'd like to know what you would say to this."

Spock lifted his head to see what was in Kirk's hand. He swallowed when he noticed the toy: it looked like a small dildo with five semi flexible balls on it. The trader had talked him in buying it and he hadn't even touched it until now. It seems rather big to him and after his unpleasant experience with the butt plug he just hadn't the courage to do further explorations.   
"How is this supposed to be used?" he asked curiously.

"You didn't try?"

"No. I only tried the butt plug but it was an... odd feeling." 

Kirk smiled. "So let yourself be surprised."

"What should I do?"

"Just lay back, relax and enjoy. This is for you alone."

Spock hesitated a moment, then he managed to relax. His bent legs fell wide open and allowed Kirk to kneel in between. 

Kirk watched him while he gently caressed the slowly relaxing muscles. The visible tension in the lean body and the softening penis told him enough.   
He bent forwards. 

Spock, completely surprised, cried out in delight when he felt cold lips nibbling and teasing his penis. In a moment he was rock hard again and aching with need. The probing fingertip at his private entrance was forgotten completely. 

Kirk took his time to massage the muscles with a lot of oil. Then he also prepared the toy.   
Heat rushed trough his own body, when he put the first ball against the small opening. He stopped kissing and gently he pushed it inside.

Spock caught his breath and froze, when he felt a small *thing* widening and entering him. He found Kirk’s gaze and locked himself in it. 

Kirk bent forward and kissed him. "Are you alright?" he whispered in an elegantly upturned ear. He needed no answer. Dark, dilated eyes and the ragged breath of his lover told him everything he ought to know. 

The second one, a little bit larger ball, went inside. Again Kirk gave Spock time to become familiar with the sensations, while arousing him further with kissing and caressing the sensitive skin. Then, he added the third and fourth one.   
Slowly the tension of the lean body was replaced by the trembles of need and desire.

Spock closed his eyes and Kirk could sense through their connection how the Vulcan explored the new sensations the toy created. He waited patiently, all the time holding it in place. Then he felt Spock relaxing and throwing away his previous doubts. 

Suddenly the Vulcan arched his back and impaled himself even more on the anal beads. Again he moaned in delight when the toy touched a hidden - and to him yet unknown - spot deep inside his body. 

"Aiiii... JIM!... I..."

"Shhh... let go, Spock. Relax..."   
Kirk spooned against the trembling body, pressing his own aching-hard sex against one lightly furred leg. Slowly, he started to move the toy in and out. His eyes never letting go the sight of the highly aroused Vulcan. That look alone was almost enough for him.   
He bit his lower lip to distract himself. He wanted Spock to beg for release. And he knew, he couldn't do that if he came too soon. Through the connection, he would take Spock with him. 

Kirk was almost unable to hold back his own desire to enter the hot body. He could feel Spock's muscles tighten and relax around the toy, while he pushed it in and out faster and faster.   
A sudden rush of pain let him stop. Spock also froze and took some deep breaths. 

"Your injuries?", Kirk asked alarmed and Spock nodded briefly.

The Vulcan concentrated on the source of the pain in his back. He found no serious damages and informed Kirk through their bond. Relief washed over both of them and no one could say from whom it came first. 

Kirk relaxed and snuggled even more against his bondmate. "So you’d like to go on?"

"There is no logic in your question, Jim. It answers itself," Spock moaned, when a cool hand brushed over his groin and the waiting organ. 

Kirk smiled. "I just wanted to reassure. But perhaps it's time for a change now. And a much lower speed."

Spock, again thrusting with his hips to rebuild the exquisite sensations the toy had produced some moments ago, stopped his movements, clearly puzzled. 

"A change?" 

Kirk smiled even wider. /Do you really sound disappointed? Well... just let yourself be surprised!/   
"Yes. I've got another idea. Close your eyes."

Spock did as he was told. Somehow bereft, he felt Kirk pulling back the anal beads.  
A changing of weight told him that Kirk was rearranging his position on the bed. But he didn't touch him and Spock felt himself becoming impatient. Probing he trusted upward and moaned, when he hit a flat belly, bending over his body. 

Kirk laughed. "Easy, my friend. You never showed me such a lack of patience before."   
He leaned back and watched the new arrangement. Again he was lying next to Spock, but this time his head was at Spock's groin, his own hips within the reach of Spock - if he'd like. Kirk licked his lips in anticipation when he watched a small trail of precum running down the engorged organ. 

"God, you're great!" Kirk couldn't wait any longer. Slowly, but without hesitation, he pushed the thoroughly prepared butt-plug into its destination. 

At first, Spock didn't react at all. But then a deep moan escaped him and his eyes flew open.   
Involuntarily he started to thrust, impaling himself as deep as possible on the intruder.  
He could sense Kirk's increasing arousal, his building need and met him through their bond in the desire for release. Never before has he experienced comparable sensations. 

Kirk pressed himself against his lover and finally Spock became aware of the throbbing penis in front of him. Eagerly, he engulfed as much as he could and now it was Kirk who moaned in delight. 

Kirk, too, started to suck, never stopping his special play with the special toy.   
And then - there was nothing but pure need, passion, lust and - finally - relief. 

~ * ~

Spock still trembled and he tried to sort out the feelings and sensations still running through his body. Never before he had made such an experience. It took some time until he was clear enough to loosen his tight grip on Kirk.   
He was sure there would be soon some dark marks from his hands on Kirk’s body. 

But his lover - spent and satiated as much as Spock - didn't care. He just pulled out the butt-plug, turned round, snuggled near to Spock and kissed him tenderly.   
Then he steadied himself on one elbow and looked at his bondmate.   
"How are you?"

One eyebrow went up. "I'm not sure. A bit sore and still unfamiliar with this *special* feeling, but..."

"But what?" Kirk grinned. He could sense Spock’s perplexity about the new experiences. 

"I wonder, how it would feel if you..."

"If I... what?" Kirk grinned even wider. He loved to tease Spock. 

"I wonder, how it would feel to have you inside me." The warm baritone woke another heat in Kirk’s groin. 

"So you liked it?" Kirk flirted. 

"Do you still have any doubts about that? I would really appreciate further lessons."

"That can easily be done." 

Spock lifted an eyebrow, but the words he had in mind never were spoken.   
Instead of that, he just obeyed, when Kirk turned him to his side and spooned against his back. He could sense the already recovered organ pressing against the small of his back. 

Kirk, again burning with need alone from Spock's words, inhaled deeply the now musky scent of his lover. He growled.   
His hand slid down Spock's side, to the groin and closed around the hardening penis. A few strokes and Spock was aroused again as much as he was. 

Then he shifted down, snuggling against the hot body. One probing carefully thrust against the still relaxed muscle and he was inside.   
Spock cried out in passion. He arched his back as much as he could without damaging the aching wounds. He could feel Kirk's teeth, when he almost bit passionately in his shoulder. 

Kirk trembled. As carefully as he could he started to thrust inside. Slowly, tenderly. Heat engulfed him, burning away everything he was before. Spock matched the movements, eyes closed, all senses fixed on his bondmate, his hands buried in the sheets to steady himself. 

And suddenly both men felt the bond increasing, tightening as much as their bodies did. They almost stopped moving, just felt the other one, felt the heat, the tightness, the feeling of being filled. And the mutual desire. 

Like a spring tide a rush of desire and lust flooded through their bodies, up to their heads and back down to their bellies and groins. Flames of pure delight and passion leaked over them and burned their nerves, their senses. 

And then for some time - it could have been an eternity or just a few seconds - nothing else existed other than their love and their shared ecstasy.   
Eventually waves of relief and relaxation soothed the burning heat, cooled down their still glowing bodies. 

Kirk pressed his face against Spock's neck. He felt as if burned down to ashes and reborn like a Phoenix-bird. 

A sudden, unknown sound disturbed his lazy musings. He lifted his head.   
"Spock? Are you alright?"

Slowly the Vulcan turned in Kirk's arms. The softening penis slid out of his body and a small, half disappointed, half comfortable sigh interrupted the odd sound. 

"Yes, my love. I'm fine. Fine as never before in my entire life."  
He looked at Kirk with eyes full of love and joy. 

And now Kirk recognized the sound: it was the laughter of a Vulcan, radiant with happiness and love. 

~~ * ~~


End file.
